There have been various attempts to devise safe and yet effective self-defense devices for the relatively untrained user. One of the more widely known, and yet not widely used, self-defense devices is the tear gas (CS or CN) canister or cartridge. Typical of such cartridges are the personal self-defense devices sold under the trademark MACE. Tear gas chemicals, however, are not well understood by the average user, and there is considerable fear and confusion attached to their possession and use by private individuals. Additionally, it is not practical for most people to practice using tear gas canisters, and they are not effective against dogs. At least four states in the United States have specific and detailed legislation limiting or prohibiting use of tear gas canisters, and carrying tear gas onto commercial airliners is federally prohibited. Typical of prior art self-defense apparatus which have been devised to discharge tear gas are the devices set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,598,784 and 3,235,992.
Although tear gas, when properly used, can be highly effective in detering crimes against the person, there has been considerable effort to develop alternative chemical-based self-defense devices which would have the mass appeal necessary to significantly reduce crime. Among the proposed alternative solutions to the use of tear gas are self-defense apparatus which discharge ammonia (U.S. Pat. No. 599,383), a lachrymal agent such as red pepper (U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,466), dye (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,053,416 and 3,706,151), and dye and odor agents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,432,791 and 4,223,804).
These prior art self-defense devices discharge or disperse the various substances through a variety of techniques, but most often they include an aerosol gas, an explosive device or an elaborate mechanical system. Most of the delivery systems have been inherently complex and therefore undesirably costly or they have lacked the ability to be quickly and reliably deployed and yet not accidentally discharged. Most tear gas self-defense devices also have cost, range and payload disadvantages, as well as limitations as to use through a full range of spatial orientations. Moreover, some of the prior art deterrent agents not only have a deterrent effect, but they can have permanent toxic side effects. Thus, not only is the criminal attacker potentially exposed to permanent damage, but the person defending him or herself can also be exposed to the deterrent agent and its side effects.
Most chemical-based, self-defense devices have for the primary purpose the deterrent of attackers. To this end, lachrymal agents and odor agents are particularly effective in disabling and discouraging an attacker. Additionally, however, it has been found highly advantageous to have a self-defense device which will also assist the police, authorities or witnesses in identifying the attacker at a later time. Tear gas to a limited extent does redden the skin, but the effects are not very long lasting and vary considerably from person to person. Self-defense devices which include dyes or odor agents, however, can be quite helpful in allowing the authorities to identify and attacker, particularly if the suspect is captured relatively soon after the attack.